


The Boy I Love

by oneswhonever



Series: Morning Star [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneswhonever/pseuds/oneswhonever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's joking. He has to be joking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy I Love

"I love you."

His heart stops beating in his chest. All the blood rushes out of his face and leaves him feeling cold. His fingers curl around his jacket sleeves, gripping the material with his skinny, pronounced fingers. Blood thunders in his temples and he just can't breathe.

_I love you._

The world is suddenly on an axis it isn't supposed to be on and he's joking. He has to be joking. People don't like Sam, they sure as hell don't _love_ him and oh god he's going to choke on his own breath - or lack thereof. He's heard those words, sure he has, and maybe they've held such an intimacy at one point or another, but that was a long time ago, and this is _now_. 

_I love you._

And yes, Sam loves him too. He'd never have enough fingers, nor toes, to count the reasons why exactly he loves the archangel. He loves his hair, his eyes, his smile - and it goes so far beyond physical attraction. Every inch of Gabriel, inside and out, is the epitome of beauty itself. He's the only one, the only thing, that can make Sam feel as strongly as he does about anything.

_I love you._

Well, fuck - that's not good. That is bad, on so many levels that he doesn't think he knows what the word good means any longer. Suddenly he's warm, perhaps too warm, and his hands continue to pull at the sleeves of his jacket, subconsciously attempting to distract himself. There's a nerve struck inside of him, tingling, and it's a nerve that he didn't even know existed, to be perfectly honest. It makes him feel weird, and he's having a hard time distinguishing if that's a good thing or not. Judging by the situation, he would say that it is. 

_I love you._

Sam's eyes burn and fuck it hurts. Not his eyes. His heart - if he could go so far as to call what has possibly become the black hole inside his chest a heart, that is. He wouldn't call what he's feeling discomfort because he's completely comfortable and the feelings are very much requited, so there's nothing to concern himself with. Right?

_I love you._

He's lying. He has to be joking with him. People don't like Sam. They don't love him, and this probably isn't an exception. Gabriel is perfection in the purest form, he's everything that Sam has ever hoped for, so he can't love him. Can't love the boy who ruins everything that he touches - including, but certainly not limited to, his relationships. 

_I love you._

Sam searches his eyes for the glimmer that will tell him that Gabriel is kidding. Every fiber of his being hopes that he won't, an he doesn't. He's fully aware of the tears, which had previously been brimming his eyes, spilling over and cascading over his cheeks. He tries to wipe them away quickly - honestly, he's such a _baby_. Every time he wipes tears away, new ones replace them.

"I love you, Sam Winchester."

_Yeah, Gabe - I love you too._

 


End file.
